


Te necesito.

by sluttybrat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Español | Spanish, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttybrat/pseuds/sluttybrat
Summary: Donghyuck sabe que probablemente es su culpa, que debía haber preveido la llegada de su celo ese mes, pero ya no había nada que hacer mas que usar su dildo especial. Claro, no contaba con la visita de su mejor amigo tan tarde en la noche lo que complicaría aún más su situación.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Te necesito.

**Author's Note:**

> —gracias a un cc de twitter 😭(ejem literal)  
> —ABO  
> —Lenguaja Explícito.

Su cuerpo se siente pesado e insoportablemente caliente. Todo es pegajoso debido a el sudor y sus liquidos que no dejan de salir de su coño vacío y palpitante. Donghyuck muerde su labio inferior mientras toma el dildo de color purpura de su mesa de noche. Planeaba usarlo esa misma noche pero no en esas condiciones. Su celo había llegado de repente en el día que menos esperaba.

Esa misma noche los chicos tendrían que asistir a una reunión con el ceo de su empresa. Y su presencia era indispensable. 

Bueno al menos eso le había sido informado.

"Por qué no las tomé, maldita sea Donghyuck eres un idiota" sus palabras se atascan en su garganta mientras palmea su rostro un poco intentando mantenerse consciente. 

Su coño apretandose alrededor de nada sintiendose inútil e impotente. No tenía la suficiente fuerza como para follarse a sí mismo apropiadamente.

El castañito se pone de rodillas, reclinandose sobre sus codos mientras acomoda en un buen angulo el dildo grueso y largo. Sus boca haciendose agua ante la sola punta haciendo contacto con sus pliegues. 

Estaba tan sensible, el solo contacto con cualquier cosa le podría hacer correr pero eso no garantizaba que su dolor se disipara. Estaba consiente de que solo la carga de un Alfa lograria llenarle y satisfacerle como tanto lo ansiaba. 

Pero eso no era posible. 

No había nadie en los domitorios excepto por la amable mujer que trabajaba haciendo la comida los fines de semana. Donghyuck gime ahogando su rostro en su suave almohada. 

Líquidos abundantes corriendo por el dido lubricandolo perfectamente. 

El castañito muerde su labio inferior al notar la punta del gran falo expulsar un poco del liquido blancuzco. 

Era su dildo especial, el que usaba en sus períodos de celo como último recurso cuando como en aquella ocasión no conseguía prever la llegada del mismo. El dildo no solo era grande, sino que contenía la cantidad necesaria que como omega requería para llenar su vientre. 

Solo de esa forma podría permanecer en paz hasta el día siguiente. 

"Mhm..." los jadeos del omega son cubiertos por su propias manos intentando no alarmar a la pobre beta que seguramente ya había percibido el problema.

El olor a miel y frutas estaba siendo incluso demasiado para él mismo.

Donghyuck roza su entrada con la punta de goma una vez mas, delirando al sentir mas fluidos abandonarle cuando la misma le estiraba de forma celestial. Sus piernas flaqueando en el proceso, haciéndole curvar su espalda para tener un mejor acceso.

Lucía tan grande, aveces se soprendia de como semejante objeto podía entrar por completo en su hambriento coño.

"Tan grueso..." el omega decide cesar su propia tortura finalmente dejando su cuerpo caer lentamente por el monstruoso dildo. 

Sus paredes cediendo con gratitud al finalmente ser llenadas de una vez por todas. El castaño grita sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo una polla grande y dura en su interior, era lamentable que no le perteneciera a un Alfa real.

Su mente poniendose en blanco cuando decide levantar su torso de la cama para empezar a montar la polla de goma como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus manos tomando lugar sobre sus tetas mientras juega con sus pezones y su boca se abre sin poder evitar gemir olvidando completamente la vergüenza de ser descubierto.

Las venas artificiales del dildo arrastrándose en su interior golpeando los puntos mas débiles, el sonido humedo y sucio mientras se follaba a sí mismo con mas entusiasmo.

Sus ojos revolviendose al sentir el objeto golpear su punto dulce una y otra vez. Donghyuck moría por sentirlo mas dentro, mas profundo y más duro hasta que su vientre estuviera lleno y satisfecho con el semen de un verdadero Alfa. 

Lagrimas derramandose por sus mejillas debido al placer abrumador. Estaba siendo demasiado pero no podía detenerse, su gran culo saltando sin parar sobre el grueso falo. Ensuciando sus sabanas tanto que Donghyuck lograba sentirlas humedas bajo sus piernas.

"Ah! Ah! mhm... " sus caderas se mueven de forma circular buscando sentirlo y estirarlo aún más. 

Se sentía tan bien, tan lleno y completo hasta más allá de la imaginación. Su boca abriendose recibiendo un par de dedos en ella sintiendo la necesidad de tener algo profundo en su garganta.

Deseaba tanto ser tratado como se lo merecía por un Alfa, ser usado y follado hasta dejar de sentir hasta el ultimo hueso de su cuerpo. 

"Alfa! Mhm.." 

Su mente de repente encontrando un rostro a sus suplicas.

El guapo y definido rostro de Mark Lee viniendo a su mente de inmediato. 

Su compañero de banda y uno de sus mejores amigos. El Alfa del que había estado enamorado por dos años, desde que se presentó como Omega le vio con ojos diferentes a los de amistad. Cuando Mark logró la maduración de su cuerpo como Alfa fue el final para Donghyuck. 

Era difícil vivir una vida normal cuando estaba constantemente sintiendo la necesidad de rogarle a su amigo que le follara hasta la inconsciencia. En la sala de practicas cuando el sudor se escurría camino abajo en su cuello, espalda y abdomen. Sus estupidas y ajustadas remeras abrazando sus perfectos musculos. 

Donghyuck sabía que estaba mal verlo de esa forma, cuando el azabache paseaba sin camisa alrededor de su dormitorio, aveces metiéndose en su cama para pasar el rato mientras el corazón del omega latía a un ritmo insano.

Sus ojos fijos en la forma en que sus piernas se estiraban sobre el suave material de la cama flexionando los musculos de sus muslos y dandole una buena vista de su entrepierna.

Aquel lugar abultado y atractivo. Haciendo que su boca se hiciera agua de solo pensar en verle finalmente en todo su esplendor, duro y erecto, listo para poner un uso mejor que ser atrapado en sus estupidos jeans.

Donghyuck siente su estomago apretarse, el orgasmo construyéndose rápidamente con el solo pensamiento del Alfa. Imaginando que aquella era su polla palpitante y dura en la que saltaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El pensamiento de como se sentirian las grandes manos de Mark en su cuerpo, marcandole y sintiendole de todas las formas posibles.

Dios... Lo deseaba tanto. 

"M-mark..." el omega juega con sus pezones pensando que son los dientes del Alfa en lugar de sus dedos, su coño apretandose con fuerza al recibir la primera oleada de su orgasmo. El calor llenando su cuerpo mientras se corre a chorros sobre el dildo completamene cubierto de su crema "Mhm... tan profundo" 

Donghyuck saca sus dedos de su boca para masajear clitoris lentamente, tan duro aún sensible por el orgasmo. Sus piernas flaqueando sin tener la suficiente fuerza para poder salir del dildo por completo sin perder la razón una vez mas.

No tenía tiempo para seguir en su pequeña burbuja de auto atención. Debía prepararse para su reunión, así que reuniendo las ultimas fuerzas que poseía su culo se eleva gimiendo un poco al sentir el material del dildo arrastrarse por sus paredes sensibles. El omega se queja queriendo más, queriendo mucho más. 

Debía ser patético llegar a los 20 sin tener un Alfa que se hiciera cargo de satisfacer sus necesidades, aún más en momentos como ese. 

El castañito bufa debido a sus pensamientos, sonriendo un poco ante la sensación humeda y pegajosa del semen artificial escurriendose desde su coño estirado hasta sus muslos.

Mhm... tan bueno, después de todo, algo era mejor que nada. Y estaría bien hasta la noche con eso.

Su cuerpo cayendo pesado sobre la cama una vez más, sus piernas abiertas dejando el fluido salir lentamente amando la sensación del mismo. 

Sus ojos abriendose para echar un vistazo, congelandose cuando sus sentidos perciben el amizcle adictivo y dominante que tanto amaba y reconocía. 

Maldición. 

De repente todo cobra sentido, su repentina necesidad por pensar en él mientras se follaba en aquella polla artificial. Su necesidad de gemir su nombre sin detenerse. 

Mark Lee le observa desde la puerta. Recostado en el marco mientras traga en seco. Su mandibula endurecida, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho dandole un aspecto incluso mas intimidante, respiración inestable y venas sobresalientes en su cuello.

Donghyuck pierde el aliento, demasiado sorprendido como para moverse un centimetro, ojos fijos en la figura dominante del Alfa que le observa como si estuviera a punto de devorarlo.

"M-mark" su voz sale en un hilo, garganta de repente seca y coño chorreante aún en toda su gloria disponible a vista del Alfa que ahora camina rápidamente en su dirección "Puedo explicar..." 

"Patética zorra" sus palabras le abandonan en un gruñido ronco. Donghyuck le observa sin tener como defenderse, las palabras aglomerandose en su garganta cuando siente las ardientes manos del Alfa tomarle de sus caderas, posicionandole hasta el borde de la cama. Palmas presionandose en el interior de sus muslos abriendo sus piernas aún más. 

Dejandole totalmente expuesto ante aquellos ojos oscuros, hambrientos y encantados. Mark lleva un par de dedos a sus pliegues, abriendo su coño solo para gruñir guturalmente al ver crema saliendo de forma lenta, una y otra vez. 

"Que-? Que estas...Mgmh... m-mark...n-no" los ojos del omega se enfocan en el rostro del azabache. Jamás había visto a Mark Lee de esa forma, apunto de liberar su Alfa sin más prudencias, envolviendole con su amizcle haciéndole mojar sus dedos aún más. 

"¿Así que por esto te tardabas tanto?" la pregunta hace que el color llegue hasta las mejillas del menor, su mirada desviandose sin poder hacer nada más por evadir sus toques severos y rudos "Saltando como una auténtica puta en esta polla de plástico" Donghyuck lloriquea, liquidos ensuciando las manos del Alfa haciéndole reír por lo bajo "Así que te gusta esto, te gusta ser tratado de esta forma" el rostro de Mark se ensombrece, Donghyuck deja de reconocerlo por compelto al notar el brillo ambar en sus pupilas.

Dios... tan sexy.

"E-estoy en celo Mark... aghh! mhm... no" 

"¿Crees que necesito una aclaración para saber eso? Todo el departamento huele a ti" Donghyuck lloriquea al sentir la lengua del Alfa en su pecho, mordiendo la piel suave de su pechos sin mediar palabra "¿Como crees que me hace sentir que prefieres follarte en esta cosa mientras he estado muriendo desde hace meses por cogerte hasta hacerte olvidar tu nombre?" 

El castañito muerde su labio inferior, las palabras del Alfa llegando hasta sus oídos de forma difusa. Jamás pensó en la sola idea de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Tal vez... no era tan sutil como quería creer.

"¿Crees que no lo notaba?" Mark muerde sus caderas marcandole hasta su abdomen, aquellas manos fuertes manteniéndole en lugar mientras susurra "Usando esas inutiles faldas... andando por ahí con tus pechos al aire, rebotando en mi cara sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto" Donghyuck enreda sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros del mayor, gimiendo al sentirlo un poco mas arriba, besando cortamente sus pezones sensibles y erectos "Cuando te inclinabas exponiendo ese culo precioso y desnudo para mí... Dios me ponias tan duro" El castañito siente su coño apretarse en necesidad de solo pensarlo.

Ser deseado de esa forma por un Alfa como Mark. Debía ser el paraíso. 

"No te haces una idea del autocontrol que me tomó soportar eso... " el omega grita al sentir finalmente los dientes del Alfa tirar de sus sensibles botones sin ser capaz de denerlo "De no tomarte y usarte hasta el cansancio" 

"Alfa... Alfa! Hgnnn lo siento... " Donghyuck le obseva, mejillas rosas y humedas, lagrimas escurriendose por las mismas, demasiado abrumado con placer que el Alfa le producía como para pensar correctamente.

"¿Admites que te comportaba como una zorra solo para provocarme?" Mark besa su cuello, susurrando lo mucho que le deseaba para luego mirarlo fijamente.

"Todo el tiempo" la confirmación sale en un sollozo, la pierna del Alfa demasido cerca a su coño humedo y expuesto "Estaba tan desesperado por ser tuyo Markie... porque me tomaras tan duro, Alfa... quiero sentirte" 

Donghyuck observa el rostro del mayor distorcionarse. Ahora sí, estaba oficialmente perdido.

"Ven aquí sucia zorra"

El omega gime cuando las manos del Alfa le obligan a posicionarse sobre sus rodillas mientras tira de su cabello obligándole a mirarlo fijamente. 

Satisfacción expandiendose en el pecho del mas alto al verlo de esa forma, de rodillas con las mejillas enrojecidas y labios inchados, desnudo y luciendo las marcas que recientemente había dibujado en su preciosa piel.

Mark siente su polla doler ante la imagen, ya estaba tan duro. 

"Mghm.. Mark... lo siento, lo siento por provocarte" el omega lloriquea al sentir los dedos del Alfa tirar de su cabello obligándole a mantener contacto visual, sus jugos corriendo camino abajo por sus muslos ensuciando el suelo y sus calcetines. El Alfa maldice al notar una sonrisa estirarse perezosa en el rostro del omega. 

Claro que no lo sentía, ni siquiera un poco. 

"Demuéstralo entonces" Donghyuck siente su garganta secarse, tragando en seco al notar los dedos algiles del Alfa deshacerse del broche de sus jeans, liberando su erección finalmente. 

Los ojos del menor se enfocan en el gran pedazo de polla con la que había fantaseado por tanto tiempo. Firme, grande y gruesa en todo su esplendor, parandose orgullosa frente a su rostro y decorada por venas superficiales e hinchadas.

Mark sonríe de medio lado encantando al ver el pequeño omega perdido en la vista que tenía. No tenia dudas de que Donghyuck era el omega mas sexy que hubiera visto antes. 

"Abre bien esa preciosa boca" el castañito siente su corazón detenerse cuando nota aquel destello amber en los ojos del Alfa. Brillando con lujuria mientras tira de su cabello obligándole a abrir la boca sin reparos.

Donghyuck gime como puede al sentir el peso de la punta posicionarse en su lengua. El omega saborea el néctar salado y adictivo del Alfa sintiendo la necesidad de tenerlo todo, queria sentirlo profundo en su garganta mientras Mark le usaba para su placer personal.

"Mierda" los ojos irreales del mayor se enfocan en su lindo rostro, pequeña y rosada lengua mostrándose entusiasmada por su sabor.

Donghyuck siente su coño palpitar al notar lo injusta de la situación. Ver al Alfa aun completamente vestido, únicamente su gran polla fuera follando su boca mientras él se encontraba desnudo, de rodillas, sin poder hacer más que tomarlo como Mark quisiera darselo.

"Mhmpm...ah!" sus ojos jamás pierden contacto con los del Alfa. Salvia escurriendo por su mentón sintiendo su mandíbula doler cuando Mark toca la parte posterior de su garganta con la punta. 

"Eres tan bueno...¿estas acostumbrado a tener pollas en tu boca Donghyuck?"

El omega niega, mintiendo descaradamente mientras fuerza el falo mas profundo en su garganta, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas que el Alfa no se tarda en limpiar. Mark gruñe, calido y apretado en aquella cavidad estrecha, mordiendo su labio inferior pensando que no había forma en que Donghyuck hubiera aprendido semejantes habilidades solo.

Su sangre hirviendo de solo pensar en que otro Alfa le hubiese tocado de esa forma.

"Nooo" el castañito se queja cuando Mark le empuja una vez mas a la cama. Despojandole de lo que se había convertido su dulce favorito. Sus labios hinchados y rosas luciendo realmente llamativos para el lobo que ahora se posiciona sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

"Donghyuck" el llamado suena como una profunda suplica. La nariz del Alfa escondiendose en su cuello justo junto a la glandula de su escencia dulce y abrumadoramente encantadora "Dios... sería tan fácil simplemente marcarte ahora" 

"Alpha" el castañito gimotea recibiendole en medio de sus piernas, su polla pesada presionandose contra su entrada peligrosamente haciendole lloriquear por lo bajo. Lo necesitaba tanto, tan malditamente desesperado por ser suyo de una vez por todas "Hazme tuyo por favor, te necesito tanto, duele" 

Los ojos de Mark se enfocan en sus lindos pechos, dibujando patrones desordenados mientras sonríe disfrutando de como aquel omega suplicaba por un poco de atención. 

Su corazón suavizandose un poco debido a su estado, sabia que estaba en un estado vulnerable. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera tan irresponsable egoísta y no pedir ayuda cuando había podido hacerlo. 

"No quiero que vuelvas a usar las pastillas" el pedido llega hasta los oídos el menor como una orden a la cual no tenia como negarse. Su rostro enrojeciendose al notar la promesa en los ojos oscuros del mayor. Su corazón latiendo a un ritmo insano "Voy a cuidar de ti a partir de ahora ¿comprendes?" la voz ronca del Alfa envía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. 

Donghyuck relame sus labios asintiendo sin poder evitar sonreír, resultaba que un Alfa como Mark estaba prometiéndole cuidarle en un estado como ese, ni en sus sueños mas loco pudo llegar a pensarlo.

"Ah! Mark!" su mente de repente se pone en blanco al sentir el falo del mayor penetrarle de una vez por todas. Tan duro embistiendole de la forma que necesitaba, llenandole justo como estaba deseando.

"No voy a dejar que nadie más te toque desde hoy" Mark advierte vociferando una maldición al sentir las estrechas paredes del omega retenerle como si no quisiera dejarle escapar "Dios... estás tan apretado" 

Su cuerpo se siente pesado, demasiado lejos en placer como para procesar las palabras del azabache.

"Mark! Mark! por favor quiero más" la sensacion de su coño siendo estirado y ultrajado mas allá de sus límites haciendole terminar de perder lo poco que tenía de cordura. 

"Tan insaciable..." El Alfa se detine, sus manos acariciando el rostro del castañito, limpiando sus lagrimas mientras se inclina para besarle lentamente. 

El omega se mantiene temblando, demasiado lleno como para moverse sin sentir su mundo dar vueltas. Mark gruñe, sintiendo las suaves paredes del castaño apretarse a proposito alrededor de su polla pidiendo a gritos una mejor atención.

Donghyuck grita

Sus ojos entornandose al notar las grandes manos del Alfa cerrar sus piernas de forma repentina. El omega se retuerce al sentir su coño aún mas apretado en esa forma. Mark gruñe, mandibula apretada y dientes rechinantes, las paredes suaves del castañito haciendole perder la razón. 

"Alfa! me voy a correr... mhm déjame ugh! ah... Mark!" su cuerpo pesado y totalmente sin fuerzas. Donghyuck se corre finalmente convulsionando bajo el Alfa que le observa deshacerse en placer con una mirada fija. 

"Maldición" Mark siente cerca tambien, la imagen de un Donghyuck hecho un desastre empujandole hacía el limite.

"Mhm..." era demasiado, Donghyuck estaba sobreestimulado a ese punto pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Su coño sensible y humedo rindiendose ante las embestidas incesables del Alfa "Por favor lo quiero todo dentro Mark, todo ahg! hmm" 

Mark sabía perfectamente que su celo no disminuiría hasta que no llenara su vientre por completo. Y no tenia ningún tipo de objeción por hacerlo. 

"Claro que sí hyuckie, lo tendrás todo" 

Donghyuck solloza al sentirlo crecer aún mas, la punta conectándose con ese punto dulce en su interior, el agarre firme del Alfa en sus caderas haciéndole saber que estaba muy cerca de sentirse finalmente satisfecho.

"Donghyuck..." la mano libre del Alfa toma posesión de su mentón. El castañito es obligado a mantener contacto visual mientras Mark deposita todo su semen en su interior.

Un nuevo orgasmo golpeandole sintiendo que podría desvanecerse en él. Oleadas calidas de placer haciendole perder la poca noción que tenía de lo que acababa de pasar.

Mark se inclina un poco bajando de su climax para besar la punta de su nariz. El rostro angelical del omega luciendo sublime de esa forma. Una sonrisa estirandose poco después mientras sus ojos almendrados se enfocan en el guapo rostro del chico que le observa recuperarse con la mirada más dulce que pudiera presenciar.

Estúpido Mark Lee, actuando como si no hubiera acabado de follarselo de esa forma.

"¿Estás bien?" el cálido toque sus dedos en sus mejillas le hace recuperar un poco de aliento. Su cabeza moviendose en una positiva, sus labios siendo besados cortamente después de aquello "Buen chico" 

Su corazón de omega palpitando fuertemente ante el cumplido. No tenia fuerza en ningún músculo de su cuerpo pero jamás se había sentido mejor que en sus brazos.

"Mark" el llamado débil y ansioso del castañito le hace fruncir el ceño "No te vayas por favor" 

El Alfa siente su corazón encogerse ante sus labio abultado y el brillo precioso de sus ojos, suplicandole silenciosamente. Una sonrisa que logra tranquilizar a Donghyuck estirandose en sus labios.

"Claro que no hyuckie" Donghyuck respira alividado "Dije que cuidaría de ti desde ahora ¿no es así?" el castañito asiente. Gimoteando al sentir el falo aún firme del Alfa salir de su sensible cuerpo. 

¿Como diablos es que seguía como una piedra después de haberlo llenado de esa forma?

"Ven aquí" el omega se deja hacer entre los brazos de Mark. Una promesa escrita en su rostro mientras es tomando en ellos "Vamos a darte un baño" Donghyuck asiente, sus brazos enredandose alrededor del Alfa mientras aspira su aroma característico y masculino. 

Humedad volviendo a su coño de repente. Mark sonríe, caminado hasta el baño con el omega que ahora se retorcía en su pecho. 

"Tranquilo bebé.. estarás bien, te daré todo lo que necesitas" Donghyuck siente su cuerpo y corazón reaccionar ante esto.

Mark estaba prometiendo permanencer a su lado durante su periodo de celo pero se sentía como una frase aún mas prometedora para él. 

"Alfa" 

"Mhm?" 

"Quiero ser tuyo" 

Mark se detiene, a punto abrir la puerta, sus ojos enfocandose en las mejillas rosadas y cálidas del castañito. Donghyuck muerde su labio inferior mientras acaricia el cabello del Alfa, aún tratando de comprender si aquello tenía la misma connotación que tenía en su cabeza.

"¿Que...? Hyuck..te refieres a-

"Quiero ser tuyo de todas las formas posibles Alfa, quiero que me marques y me reclames como tuyo" Mark le observa en silencio, sus ojos fijos en los del omega intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder. 

¿Acaso su amor platónico de años estaba pidiendole semejante cosa realmente?

Mark solo pudo imaginarlo en sus mas locos sueños.

Donghyuck no solo era un omega más, era el chico del que había estado enamorado desde que le conoció. Por el que pasó tantos años rechazando todo tipo de omegas antes, esperando pacientemente para hacer un movimiento en él. Demasido asustado de un inminente rechazo como para decirselo finalmente. 

"Hyuckie... ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?" su mente quería creerlo, aceptarlo y cumplir sus deseos sin mediar palabra alguna.

Sin embargo, Donghyuck era mucho más importante que eso.

"Estoy enamorado de ti Mark, quiero ser tu omega, lo he querido desde hace tanto tiempo" Donghyuck une su frente a la del azabache. Tomando una fuerte aspiración sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en sus labios al notar la forma en que sus feromonas empezaban a emanar de él una vez más. 

"Donghyuck" el llamado le hace congelarse. Aquel tono de voz... tan grave y ronco. El mismo que había usado hace apenas minutos mientras le follaba sin ningún tipo de piedad "Mírame y dime eso otra vez" 

El castaño muerde su labio inferior, la fuerza en el agarre de Mark en su cintura haciendo sus piernas temblar de repente.

"Te amo Mark, quiero estar contigo siempre, por favor" 

Fue suficiente para el mayor. Donghyuck suprime un corto grito antes de ser posicionado contra el pecho del Alfa, cálido y firme bajo sus dedos "Agh! Mark!" el omega enreda sus piernas alrededor del mayor una vez los dedos largos y ahora frios del azabache encuentran lugar en su clitoris sin previo aviso "Dios... como es que declaro mi amor por mi y tu primer insinto es hacer esto" 

Mark ríe, empujando con fuerza la puerta para adentrarse en el pequeño espacio, depositando el cuerpo del omega delicadamente sobre el lavabo.

"Tengo mis propias formas de decir cuanto te amo tambien" Donghyuck gime sintiendo la polla humeda del Alfa presionarse contra su entrada "Y no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta demostrártelo"

**Author's Note:**

> Comenten lo que les gustaria que escribiera :D tendré tiempo estos días <3


End file.
